goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Max Goof
Maximilian "Max" Goof is the son of Goofy and an unknown woman, the cousin of Debbie and is one of the protagonists of the 1992-1993 TV series Goof Troop and the main protagonist of it's spin-off films A Goofy Movie (1995) and An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000). He is voiced by Dana Hill in Goof Troop and Jason Marsden in A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie. Appearance Max has black fur with pink skin on his face, bucked teeth, black hair and wears white gloves. In Goof Troop, Max wears a red t-shirt, purple trousers and yellow trainers. In A Goofy Movie, he wears a red hooded top, light blue baggy jeans and black trainers. In An Extremely Goofy Movie, he wears a salmon pink t-shirt, blue jeans and blue and white trainers. History Goof Troop In this series, Max is 11 years old and moves with his father and their cat Waffles to his hometown of Spoonerville where they move next door to Goofy's high school friend Pete, his wife Peg, their son P.J., their daughter Pistol and their dog Chainsaw. Despite Pete's relationship with Goofy, Max becomes best friends with P.J. and do almost everying together. A Goofy Movie Set some years after Goof Troop, Max is now around 15 years-old and gets embarrassed by Goofy's antics. Judging by the lyrics in After Today, Max isn't a popular student at school, getting called names like "Maxie the Geek" and "Goof of the Week". In the film, Max is in love with a girl at his school named Roxanne, so on the last day of school before the summer break, he along with P.J. and another friend named Bobby put on a concert in their school's auditorium with Max dressed up as a singer named Powerline, but are caught by Principal Mazur. While waiting for his punishment, Max agrees with Roxanne to go together to Stacy's end of school party next Saturday where Powerline's concert will be shown. The concert causes Max to became a school celebrity with the students chanting his name. However, Max has to cancel his plan to go with Roxanne to the party when Goofy arranges for him and Max to go on a fishing trip, but Max tells Roxanne that he is going to Los Angeles to see Powerline and says he will join him on stage as Goofy "knows" him. Throughout the rest of the film it shows Goofy attempts to bond with Max. However, Max changes the map to lead to California. When Goofy finds out, this causes an argument, but they make up and Max tells Goofy about Roxanne to which his father begins to understand that Max is growing up. Goofy offers to help Max get on stage with Powerline, they succeed in sneaking on stage and dance with Powerline during his final song. When they return home, Max tells Roxanne that he made up what he said about Goofy knowing Powerline and said that he just wanted her to like him. He is surprised to hear that Roxanne says that she already liked him. Roxanne offers to go out with Max that night, but he already has plans so they agree to go out the following day. Just then Goofy's car explodes, sending Goofy flying into the air before crashing into the porch roof of Roxanne's house and is introduced to her by Max. An Extremely Goofy Movie Around four years later, Max (now 18) leaves for college with P.J. and Bobby where the trio plan to become the top team at the college's X-Games. Whilst at a cafe on campus, Max meets the Gamma Mu Mu fraternity who are the current X-Games champions. The Gammas's leader Bradley Uppercrust III invites Max to join the fraternity, but Max refuses when he learns that only he can join not P.J. and Bobby, which causes a rivalry to start between the trio and the Gammas. The two groups then make a bet: whoever loses in the X-Games finals must be towel boy to the winner. Sometime later, Max is in a class when all of a sudden, Goofy arrives as he had lost his job and had to complete college in order to get a degree in order to get a new job, much to Max's horror. In order to get his embarrassing father away from him, Max convinces Goofy to join the Gammas and introduces him to the college's librarian Sylvia Marpole whom Goofy falls in love with vice versa due to their love for the 1970s. Tensions start to rise between Max and Goofy, when Goofy wins the first round during the X-Games qualifiers (though Goofy won because Bradley put a rocket booster on Goofy's skateboard). Bradley also tries to distract Max as he skates and Max's team barely makes it into the semi-finals, causing an angry Max to tells Goofy to leave him alone and get his own life. Later, Max considers going to a different college, thinking that his is letting P.J. and Bobby down, but after some encouraging from his friends, he decides to stay. Just before the X-Games semi-finals, Goofy (having quit the Gammas) arrives to tell Max that the Gammas plan to cheat in the games, however, Max who is still mad at his father doesn't listen and leaves with P.J. and Bobby. Max's team are able to get to the final race despite the Gammas's attempts to eliminate them. Just before the final race, Bradley eliminates P.J. by activating a rocket mechanism on his skates, leaving Max with just Bobby. Realizing that Goofy was trying to warn him of this, Max asks his father to be the third teammate which Goofy accepts. During the race, Max along with Bradley's second-in-command Tank crash into the X-Games logo which falls on them and catches fire. Luckily, Max and Goofy help Tank escape and Max is able to win the race by a nose. Max is last seen giving Goofy his X-Games trophy as an apology gift for his behavior and watches as his father and Sylvia leave on a romantic trip, whilst he, P.J. and Bobby continue their college lives. Gallery imagegtmg11.jpg|Max in Goof Troop Imagegfmxsd.jpg 20191203 205210.jpg Screenshot 20200213-013912 YouTube.jpg 20200213 014230.jpg Imageagmram.jpg|Max with Roxanne imageagmmg.jpg|Max in A Goofy Movie imageaegmmg.jpg|Max in An Extremely Goofy Movie Imageaegmmpjbbg.jpg|Max with P.J., Bobby and Beret Girl. Trivia *Though not mentioned, it is presumed that Max's birth year is 1981, since he was 11 in Goof Troop, 15 in A Goofy Movie and 18/19 in An Extremely Goofy Movie. *It is unknown what has become of Max's mother. Whether she died or got divorced from Goofy, she is never mentioned at all. *Max is said to be inspired by Goofy Jr., the son Goofy had in the George Geef shorts in the 1950s and 1960s. Coincidentally, in one episode, of Goof Troop, Max is referred to as Goofy Jr.. A difference between the two is that Goofy Jr.'s mother is seen whilst Max's isn't. Also the ages are different: Goofy Jr. is portrayed as a young child (approximately kindergarten age) whilst Max is portrayed as 11 in Goof Troop, 15 in A Goofy Movie and 18-19 in An Extremely Goofy. *As well as the Goof Troop franchise, Max also appears in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas as a little boy, 5 to 7 years old, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas as a young adult (estimated 23), and House of Mouse as the club's parking valet. *he was voiced by the late Dana Hill, who also played Jerry in Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Teddy-2 in Jetsons: The Movie and Danny in Rover Dangerfield. Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Goof Troop characters Category:A Goofy Movie characters Category:An Extremely Goofy Movie characters Category:Characters Category:Kids